


Flowers and Tattoos

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana and Zoe get married, M/M, connor works at the tattoo shop that I rarely talk about, flower shop au, jared is a supportive friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: Connor walks into Evan's shop for flower references. He keeps coming back after that.





	Flowers and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a secret santa on tumblr

Evan wiped his brow with his sleeve, as soon as he had placed the final load of flowers for a wedding in the buyer’s truck. It had taken all day yesterday to find all the needed flowers and sort them in the order that the bride and groom had asked for. It had only taken half an hour to load the truck.

Once the truck had driven away, Evan walked back inside his mother’s shop and went to the counter to sit on the stool behind the cash register. He didn’t have any orders he needed to work on, so he pulled out his phone and waited for anyone to walk through the doors with any last minute arrangement.

About ten minutes later, Evan looked up at the sound of the bell on top of the door ringing. In walked a tall, lanky boy, around the same age as Evan, twenty-three. He has long brown hair and wore ripped, black, skinny jeans, and a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, revealing a few tattoos littering the boy’s arms.

“Hi! W-welcome to Hansen’s Flowers, how, um, how can I he-help you?” Evan asked, placing his phone into his apron pocket.

“Oh, I was just wondering if I could look at your flowers for references? I work at the tattoo shop two shops down, and I realized that I didn’t have any flowers in my reference book.”

“O-oh! Yes! That’s to-totally fine!” Evan said, beaming at the man in front of him.

“Thanks…”

“Evan.”

“Thanks, Evan. I’m Connor by the way.”

Evan nods at Connor, as the tattooed man makes his way over to the flowers placed on display at the window.

Connor stays in Evan’s shop for half an hour, before he stands up, gives Evan a small wave, and exits the shop. The whole time that Connor was drawing, Evan couldn’t take his eyes off of the long-haired boy. Evan liked how Connor pulled his hair back into a messy bun right before opening his sketchbook. He thought that the tattoos on Connor’s body were beautiful. He admired how Connor was able to concentrate so intensely on his drawing. To Evan, Connor seemed to be that kind of person that had a lot of secrets, and he just needed someone to share those secrets with. For some reason, Evan wanted to be that person.

Two days later Connor showed up in the shop just as Evan was walking out of the back room.

“Hey, Evan, what’s the best way to say ‘congrats on your engagement, I’m sorry for being a bitch when we were in high school, you and Alana totally deserve each other.”

Evan blinks, not completely sure where that came from. “Uh, ye-yeah, one second.” Evan heads off, in search of the perfect flowers for Connor. Five minutes, he returns with plenty of different flowers in his hands. “Okay, so we have red carnations for love and pride, a bunch of daffodils for joy and happiness, yellow roses for a new beginning, and goldenrod for good fortune.”

“Thanks, Evan, these look fantastic.”

Evan smiles at that and goes to wrap the flowers up. “I-if you don’t, um, don’t mind. Who are the-they for?”

“My sister, her wedding is tomorrow, and the rehearsal dinner is tonight, she’s marrying her college roommate, super cheesy, but they are good for each other.”

“That’s ni-nice,” Evan finishes tying a bow around the flowers and then hands them to Connor, “Ten fifty please.”

Connor hands over the money, gives Evan another smile and then leaves with the bouquet in hand.

For the next two months, Connor continuously comes into Evan’s shop. They’ve developed a sort of routine, Evan brings them both drinks in the morning, coffee for Connor and tea for Evan, then during lunch, Connor comes into Evan’s shop to eat with him in the break room, sometimes they go out though. Their shops close at the same time, so occasionally they will grab dinner together, on Wednesdays, Connor comes up to Evan’s apartment, which is just above the shop and where his mother lived before she moved in with her boyfriend, well fiancé now, Kyle Heere. They watch the episode of Survivor that airs, while eating a bunch of stove popped popcorn.

On Saturdays, Evan goes with Connor to his apartment to do a movie night. They order out, and share a pint of ice cream, while watching whatever movie they had randomly selected that night. Usually, Wednesday nights end up with Connor’s head in Evan’s lap, while Evan mindlessly rakes his fingers through Connor’s long hair. On Saturdays, Evan is usually asleep before the movie is even over, his head resting in Connor’s lap, or on his shoulder. Connor always wakes him about ten minutes after the movie ends, prolonging the feeling of Evan sleeping on him.

Both boys wished that this could happen every night. Both boys wish that their friendship was more than that. Both boys wished they could have the courage to tell the other this. Both boys knew it would be awhile before they did.

Six months after they had first met, Connor was sitting on the counter, next to the cash register in the flower shop, when a guy, most likely around his and Evan’s age, walked in the door. He was shorter than Connor, defiantly taller than Evan. He wore glasses, and his hair was a dark brown.

“Yo, Evan!” The guy shouts, completely ignoring Connor, as Connor openly stared at him.

Evan hurried out of the back room, wiping the dirt on his hand, onto his jeans. “Jared, you’re early.”

“I got bored, my class was canceled because the professor is sick. So, I decided to come here early! Obviously, I’m better than just sitting here alone.”

“Jar-Jared, I’m not alone, remember whe-when I mentioned Con-Connor?”

“Yeah? So?”

“That’s Connor.” Evan points to Connor, who was still sitting next to the cash register.

“Oh, hey man,” Jared greets, giving a small wave. “Evan has told me a lot about you, is your hair really as soft as Evan says it is?”

At that comment Evan sends a glare to Jared, as Connor laughs, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“I believe it is, my sister gave me dove shampoo as a joke one year for Christmas, and I liked how it made my hair feel, so I kept buying the stuff.” Connor shrugs his shoulders as he hops off the counter. “Anyway, I should be getting home, Zoe and Alana are coming over for dinner, and since Zoe is pregnant now, she has really weird cravings. I’ve gotta get prepared for that.”

“Al-alright! I’ll see you tomorrow morning, right?” Evan asks, twisting his hands in the hem of his shirt.

“Course Ev.” Connor pulls Evan into a hug, waves at Jared, then leaves the store.

One minute of silence later, Jared turns to the nervous blond haired boy. “Dude, he is so into you. When are you planning on turning those movie nights of yours into date nights?”

“Shut, shut up Jared. He isn’t in-into me.”

“I dunno what planet you’re living on, but Connor is totally in love with you. The way he looked at you is the way my Dad looks at my mom when she’s babbling on about whatever story she’s currently writing.” At Jared’s words, Evan’s face gets as red as a rose. “Look, man, all I’m saying is, if you don’t ask him out soon. You might miss your chance.”

“But How am I su-suppose to do that!” Evan cries out. He’s never asked anyone out, and has only gone on a grand total of three dates. He doesn’t know how he should ask Connor out, much less how to proceed with the date if he even says yes.

“Relax dude, I know exactly how to handle this. Connor seems to be exactly like my sister’s boyfriend, and she asked him out so, we’ll base it off of what she did.”

“Bu-but Jenny is a lot mo-more comfortable around people!”

“And you’re comfortable around Connor. Please Evan, just trust me.”

Evan thinks for a moment. Honestly, he really does want to ask Connor out, and since he has no idea how to do that, Jared could help. He just hopes this doesn’t ruin what he already has with the tattooed-covered boy.

Two days later, as Connor walks into the flower shop, he notices that Evan is in the back room. Connor, deciding that he should sneak up on his friend, quietly walks around the counter, and goes to push open the half-cracked door when he hears Evan on the phone. Initially, he wasn’t going to listen in, but that was before he heard Evan mention his name.

“-Okay, but I’m still nervous. I always am! What if Connor doesn’t like me as more than a friend, and he thinks I’m really creepy, and never wants to talk to me again!”

Connor is a surprised at hearing that Evan likes him, but his happiness soon takes over that surprise, as he shoves the door open, and runs towards a shocked Evan.

“Trust me Ev, if I thought you liking me was creepy, I’d be a huge hypocrite.” Connor pulls back from the hug, smiling down at Evan.

“I, uh, you heard that?”

“Yeah, sorry about that, I didn’t mean to listen in, but I’m glad I did. What do you say we go out to dinner tonight? It’ll be like normal, except this time we call it a date, yeah?”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

“Perfect,” Connor repeats, as he places a soft kiss on Evan’s cheek.

“And that is how I met your papa.” Connor finishes, placing a soft kiss on Evan’s head, hugging him from behind.”

“Damn dad, why didn’t you wait to see how papa was going to ask you out?” Their daughter, Vivian, asks.

“Well, Viv, I was just too overjoyed by the fact that someone as amazing as your papa liked me, that I just couldn’t wait. Plus, who knows if Ev would have actually followed through with it.”

Vivian and Danny laugh, knowing all too well how nervous their papa can get.

“Hey, I would have asked you out! Eventually, probably with Jared doing most of the work, but it would have happened.” Evan counter reacts, swatting at his husband’s hands that were still placed around his waist. “Now come on, your first day of finals are tomorrow, you need to rest up. Junior year is important.

The teens grumble as they walk down the hall to their respective rooms.

“We did good with them, didn’t we.”

“Yeah, we did.”

Connor turns Evan around in his arms, and leans down to give Evan a slow and soft kiss. Even after being together for twenty years, Evan still feels like a teenager, in lover for the first time, when kissing Connor. He never wants this feeling to go away.


End file.
